Haunted
by obsessedteens191
Summary: leah/jacob/sam triangle. this story is also very anti-bella and anti-rennesmee, so if you really like them, dont read the story. suck at summaries, just read the story.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Preface;; Leah's p.o.v;**

After she took the pills, she thought back to what made her go this far. She thought back to when we were together, the happiest couple in the world. Envied by many, adored by more. She was at the top of the world. He was my everything; my reason to live.

He disappeared for a week, and when he came back he was _different_. We were trying to work out the kinks in our relationship, when Emily came for a visit. When they saw each other, they were instantly head over heels_ in love_. The love of my live left me for my cousin.

Then it came out that he was a wolf. But don't worry, Leah. You can't become a wolf. Well, guess what? Leah Clearwater became a wolf. A girlie wolf; freak among freaks. And the best part was that following the ex she loathed was _mandatory_. She had to take orders from him. She played the part, she was bitter while doing it, but she did it. But all the while it was killing her inside. Eventually she decided it wasn't worth it.

She decided to end it all.

That's where she is now. Falling into unconscious.

But she hears faint footsteps and she wonders who that is. Since when has anyone cared about Leah?


	2. a kiss to remember

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters I use in this story. But I wish I did. :] oh and I don't own Twix or any of those merchandise

Chapter 1-

Jacob P.o.v

"Oh my god." I finally found Leah. She was lying half conscious on her bathroom floor about to die from an overdose. She looked horrible, pale and covered in dirt. Then suddenly she spoke.

"jacob…."she whispered in a weakly

"What is it Lee?" I asked.

"Let me die. I don't want to live anymore." She sounded so weak, her voice was fading.

"Don't talk like that leah. I'm going to get you to the hospital and you're gonna get better." I said desperately. I needed to get her to the emergency room asap.

"No, let me die in peace."

"No! Leah Clearwater you are going to live!!!!" I was getting so pissed at her right now! Why would she want to die?

"JACOB BLACK! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU LET ME DIE RIGHT NOW! I have nothing to live for. Everything is gone, he took it all." She was getting paler by the second; I had to find a way to get her out of here.

"You're wrong."

"What do I have to live for?" she asked in curious way.

"You can live for this!" And I did what first came to my mind. I kissed her. It was like there was no one else in the world. Then after what seemed like hours, we ended our kiss. And then I realized that I loved her. I loved Leah Clearwater, the bitter harpy of La Push. So I got her to the hospital and hoped she loved me too.

Leah's p.o.v.

I woke up with basically the whole pack staring at me. I was wondering where I was, but then I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. I was trying to remember what happened before I passed out but I couldn't figure it out. Oh well, guess it was nothing, maybe I'll torture it out of jacob later. "Hey guys, you know when I can leave?" I tried to sound normal, not like I just tried to kill myself.

"Oh my god!" came from Embry.

"Leah!" quil piped in.

"You're awake!" and weirdly enough, from Paul.

Then Sam whispered, "Lee Lee, hey." That's when I exploded with anger. He was the one who started all of this! He can't be here. "Sam Uley, you get your bastard ass out of this hospital room right now!!!!!" "How dare you even try to come here?!?!" "You chose her remember??" my voice shaking with anger.

"Just let me try to give my side of the story. I didn't have a choice remember?" he tried desperately to explain.

Then Jacob's calm but commanding voice came into the room "I think you should leave Sam. I don't think you're welcome here. She's fine without you here."

It was weird, but I think he was protecting me from that bastard Sam. That's when it hit me. Jacob kissed me right before I passed out. He told me I can live for that. And maybe I can. "Jacob...come here." I said in a dreamy voice.

"What is it lee?" he said concerned. This made me happy. Maybe I could be happy with someone else other than Sam.

"Just wondering if you could remind me what I want to live for again…?" I said mischievously.

"Of course Leah." And he kissed me, again. It was like we were the only two people in the world when he kissed me. I was just thinking that I could get used to this when Sam ran out of the room. "Leah?" he asked when we finally stopped kissing. "Mhmm?" I asked drowsly

"I just want you to know that I'm never going to leave like he did." He said in a serious tone. "I know." I told him truthfully

"Cough cough…" Quil said. "I don't really want to watch you guys make out. It's kinda disgusting. Like really gross."

I suddenly came back to reality. "If it bothers you, then I might advise you to leave. Cause I don't think we're gonna stop anytime soon. Bye guys."

"Ugh. So gross Leah. Like I need to see that. Do you want to scar me for life or something?" Seth said, finally announcing his presence in the room.

"You can leave too Seth. Tell mom that I'm fine while you're gone. That good with you?" I said getting annoyed

"Leah's back. Bitter harpy and all." said Paul.

"Shut up asshole." I growled "So, when can I get the hell out of this hospital? It's really getting on my nerves. I can smell the bloodsucker here." I whined.

"Let me go get Carlisle. He can release you." Jacob muttered. I watched as he left the room, wondering if we could be happy together. Would he ever be able to leave that bitch, Bella? I knew that she wasn't good for him. She has her leech, but she still leads him on. I mean, I was broken an all, but I think he could help fix me. Help me heal. Get over that two-faced bastard, Sam. Then Dr. Fang walked in with Jacob with my release papers. Thank god. I hated being here. "So can I leave?" I said hopefully.

"Well, I would rather you stay here for night, but yes I suppose you can leave." He said in a strained voice. I wonder what he was upset about. I don't think it was about my suicide attempt. He was a vampire and I was a werewolf, we had no connection. "Thanks Doc. Ok. Now can someone get my clothes, then all of you can get out of here so I can change." I told the room. "I wanna go home and relax and maybe eat a Twix bar. That sounds really good right now."

"Alright, here are your clothes and everyone will get out." Dr. Fang said in his doctor voice. "Get some rest when you get home, okay Leah?"

"I know the drill, rest, water, rest. I got it down. So can everyone get out now? Even you Jacob. And especially you Seth." I said annoyed

"Okay Leah. Seth and me will be at the house. 'kay?" Jacob said in a patient voice.

"Yeah yeah. See you at home." And then I watched him walk out the door silently wishing he would stay here with me, comfort me, help me. God, he was great. But, I didn't know if he could get over that slut. Maybe once she changed into one of those bloodsuckers, he wouldn't want her anymore. Now that I think about it, I haven't heard about her in a while. "Hey Carlisle, um where's Bella?" What I really wanted to ask was if she was a leech yet, but I went with the polite way.

"Uh…she is at the house with the rest of the family, there was a little bit of a complication on the honeymoon, something really unexpected" He said uncomfortably. He was hiding something from me and I wanted to know about it. "Can we, Jacob and I, see her tomorrow; it would mean a lot to Jacob." I mumbled as innocently as I could. I wanted to see what was going on at that house.

"Yes, I suppose so, I guess there is no harm in you both coming for a visit." Good, that way Jacob can see that she belongs with the leeches, and that he belongs with me. "Kay, doc see you tomorrow then." So after I got dressed I went home to Jacob what we were tomorrow. "Jacob we're going to see the Cullens tomorrow, Bella's had some sort of complication." I said conversationally.

"WHAT?" came a yell from upstairs. Jacob cam running downstairs with a look of confusion mixed with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Wait a minute, what kind of complication, is it serious?" he said finally registering all of what I said. It stung to hear the concern and love in his voice.

"Um… I don't know, Carlisle didn't tell me much, I mean we are going to find out tomorrow." Trying with all of my energy to keep the anger and hurt out of my voice. I didn't know what we had, but I still felt like I had a claim to him and it hurt to realize how much he loved the little slut. So the next day we left to go to the cullen house. when we went inside, i noticed how quiet it was, even for a vampire. i followed jacob into the living room and gasped. the bitch was pregnant, and all over her bella was brusies. she looked around 8 and a half months pregnant, but that was impossible i just saw her last month. "oh my god." was all i could say. i mean she could get pregnant with a vampire, but i couldnt get pregant with a normal person. "what the hell happened, i like just saw you last month. what is it?" all i knew was that whatever was inside of her was not good for any of us, werewolves included. edward answered my question, taking me out of my daze.

"well, basically what is inside of my wife, is our child. we thought it was impossible, but we were wrong." he said flatly. "Bella had an instant connection to the 'fetus,' it is her 'little nudger' i believe she calls it." maybe jacob could get over his little bitch faster than i thought. i really couldnt help the secret pleasure in the fact she was dying. i just wanted somthing all to myself, and i wanted jacob. the only thing that kept me from openly sharing these thoughts was jacob. i knew if she died, it would kill him. however if she changed, then he might be okay and realize that he loves me.

"so when the baby is ready to be born, what are you going to do? i mean is it a vampire or a human?" i said pretending that i actually cared at all for jacob's sake.

of course edward answered first, hearing the question in my head first. "well after the fetus is safely out of bella, we will begin the transformation." he said in that flat voice again. so the bitch was going to become the first vampire mother. wow doesnt she just get everything she wants. god, i hated her. i was thinking of the reasons i hated her when i looked over at jacob. it was like a knife was stabbed in my heart. the concern and hurt in his eyes almost made me want to cry and it took a lot to make leah clearwater cry. he loved her so much im surprised i even mattered in his eyes. he was so concerned about her that he would probably do anything for her, but not me. it was never me. i was always second to somebody else. no one ever wanted leah clearwater first, and thats how it always was.


	3. do you love me jacob?

_**Chapter 2 Leah P.O.V**_

_**I watched as Jacob fawned over Bella. He said he wanted to be with me, but I could see the pull he had to her. It wasn't imprinted exactly, but strong enough. There was no room in his heart for me, it was all filled up by that leech-lover. It killed me again to realize that once again, I was second choice. It hurt so much, I felt like I was going to be sick. Nope, I was actually going to be sick. And I was sure as hell not going to vomit in front of these blood-suckers. Or Jacob. So, I ran out of that house as fast as I could. I phased as soon as I was in the covering of the forest. I started running towards the border at a slower pace. I was starting to calm down, when **_

_**Jacob popped into my head screaming. **_

"**Leah! Why did you run off like that? You scared the hell out of me!" he yelled at me**

"**Just leave me alone Jacob! Go back to your precious Bella." I spat at him. **

"**What the hell are you talking about?" he aksed taken by surprise**

"**I saw the way you looked at her! And once again, Leah Clearwater is second best. Maybe I'll try to kill myself again. That way no one has to pretend to care anymore."**

"**Leah! You will not talk like that!" **

"**Did you even care about me? Was I just some chariety case you thought you would fix? Poor Leah. Sam left her and now she's sucicidal. Let me try to fix her?" I said mockingly "Why didn't you let me die Jacob? I obviously don't mean anything to you!" I said letting all of my bottled up anger spill out. "I kept telling myself that this time would be different, that you were different, but now I'm alone! Again! So just leave me alone Jacob Black!"**_** I didn't even give him a chance to reply. I phased and went back to my house. I went up to my room, closed the door, lay on my bed, and started listening to "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne on my i-pod. I got halfway through the song, when fate intervened again. Jacob came bursting through my door.**_

"_**What the hell do you mean I don't care about?!? Why would you even think that?" he yelled at me**_

"_**Why do you think? I'm not stupid Jacob! I see the way you look at her!" I said angrily. I hoped Seth would leave, this was between us.**_

"_**So, since I love her, I can't love anyone else? That's so stupid Leah! I didn't let you kill youself because I care about you and don't want you to die! I didn't want to lose you! You arent just some charity case Leah! You're my Lee-Lee! I love you!" he tried to explain to me. Something inside snapped when he said lee-lee. It reminded me of Sam when he first imprinted. I let all of my anger for Sam and Jacob out at this moment.**_

"_**I am not just some girl you can have on the side! You still want to be with the leech-lover! I've been through this before Jacob, and it didn't end well! I will not let myself start to love you, and then you realize that you love her, or even worse, you imprint! I will not go through that again! And next time, you won't be there to save me!" I screamed at him. I noticed that Seth had left the room. That was for the best, we could get pretty violent sometimes.**_

"_**Isn't loving you enough Leah? You make everything so difficult! I'm not Sam Leah! Yes, I love her, but you already knew that!" he was getting annoyed**_

"_**Jacob! Can't you see she's dying! Even if she wasn't, she's married! She is becoming a freaking blood-sucker! You can't have me while you are still waiting for her to want you! I'm not going to wait for some guy who loves someone else. They will never come around! I would know!" He needed to understand that if he still wanted her, I couldn't be with him. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain of him leaving me.**_

"_**Why are you making this so complicated Leah! Why can't I be with you! So what if I love her?"**_

"_**No Jacob! It's either her or me! You have to choose!" I said impatiently. If he wanted me, he can't have that leech lover.**_

"_**Fine Leah. If that's what you want, I'll do it." He said softly. **_

"_**Wait…you're actually choosing me over her?" I asked him confused**_

"_**Yes Leah. I choose you. I told you, I want you. I will do anything to be with you. Anything."**_

"_**Um…well this is going to take some getting used to. But, thank you Jacob." I said still a little dazed from the fight/conversation. Hopefully this could be a new chapter in my life, with Jacob of course.**_

"_**So um… do you want to go back to my house?" he asked timidly. Wow. He was scared of me. I could use that to my advantage later. **_

"_**Yeah, that would be good. I bet Seth will be surprised."**_

"_**I wonder what the pack will think."**_

"_**They'll probably vomit cause we will be thinking of each other all the time just to piss them off." I said michievously**_

"_**Yep, we could think about kissing each other…" he trailed off**_

"_**Well, then we would have to practice…" I said as we walked into the house.**_

"_**Good with me." He leaned into kiss me and I saw who was in the house. **_

"_**Jacob stop. What the hell are all of you doing here?" I demanded **_

"_**Well," Quil started "seth told us you two were having another fight, so we were trying to make sure no one died. Or was seen." Quil added thoughtfully**_

"_**Sorry!" Seth tried to explain, "It was just that, I know that you two can get pretty violent, so I was trying to make sure no one died and this is the first thing I thought of. Really sorry!"**_

"_**It's ok Seth, but why is the **_**whole pack here?!?!**_**" Jacob asked impatiently**_

"_**We thought we would need as much muscle as possible." Paul filled in.**_

"_**But obviously, we two made up." Embry said pointing to our entwined hands.**_

"_**Wait a minute. Where's the leader of this little gang? Isn't he supposed to be with you guys?" I asked mildly curious**_

"_**Uh..He's with Emily somewhere. Really who cares?" Jared said boredly**_

"_**Don't change the subject Leah. What the hell happened! When I left, you two were basically ripping each others throats out!" Seth asked impatiently**_

"_**None of you bussiness." I said snapped**_

"_**C'mon Leah! Tell us what happened!" quill asked imploringly. I shot him a look of death and he shut up.**_

"_**Anways, Jacob and I are leaving now. None of you are going to follow us. Well Seth, I can't keep you from your own house, but do not follow us." I told them sternly. "C'mon Jake." Hopefully the pack would be afraid of me enough to stay away from my house for a few hours.**_

_**Jacob and I were talking on the couch when we heard the door. Seth burst in. "Hey guess what guys! I imprinted!" he said as he ran out the door. Something inside of me just snapped. Next thing I knew, I was crying into Jacob's chest.**_

"_**It's okay Leah. It's okay." He said soothingly.**_

"_**No! It's not okay! That's 5 already! Embry imprinted last month on some girl named Stephanie. I don't want y-you to le-leave me." I sobbed into his chest. He didn't say anything else, he just held me. It was comforting, just to be close to him. We stayed like that, until I fell asleep in his arms. It was then I knew that I wanted to be with him forever.**_


	4. leaving hurts the most

author's note- ok. im soooooooooooo sorry! i know i havnt updated in like i million years. but the site was having problems, then my computer got virus, then i got writer's block, and now we have star testing at our school (its like high school final for those who dont know) and i asked for help from u guys, and i got zero reviews, so i got really discouraged. and so, i havent updated. so basically this is a filler chap, showing the pack breaking, but idk. idnt really like the ending, but see what you think. on with the chap!

i do not own twilight! if i did i would not be on fanfiction!

Seth P.O.V

I walked into my house to find an interesting scene before me. Leah was sleeping next to Jacob on the couch. That was something I didn't want to see my big sister doing. They both woke up at the sound of the door closing. "Um...hi…" I said uncertainly.

"You need something?" Leah said mockingly.

"uh..no..i'm just gonna…go upstairs…now…bye." I said awkwardly. Sometimes I hated Leah, like now for instance. She didn't even care that she scarred me for life. But, I could deal with it as long as she didn't try to kill herself again. We all knew that she was bitter after Sam left her, but we didn't know how much pain she was in. I never thought that she would try to commit suicide. I could see that Jacob was helping her already. She was becoming more stable, and less suicidal. I finally got to the comfort of my room, where hopefully I could block out this memory forever.

Leah P.O.V

"Poor kid. You probably scarred him for life." Jacob said reapprovingly.

"It wasn't like we were doing anything," I said inoccently, "We were just sleeping."

"Wow Leah, anways, do you have any food?" he said, changing subjects abruptly.

"Yeah, but I'm not making you breakfast." I said sternly. He gave me the puppy dog look that I loved so much. "Alright fine. But, this is not a regular thing. What do you want?"

"Um let me see, pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, french toast, cereal, bacon, and this." And he kissed me. God he was good. I forgot where I was for a second.

"Jake, I can't make breakfast with you distracting me." I told him dazedly.

"I distract you?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Now, how would I do that?" he said smugly

"Don't push it Jake." I said gettting annoyed. It was still pretty early in the morning. "Here is your huge breakfast that the whole pack could eat." Just then, some of the pack did come in. "Speak of the devil and the devil will come." I said mockingly as Quil, Embry, and Paul walked into my house with invitation.

"Good morning to you too. We were just coming to deliver some news to you, but it seems you have made breakfast for all of us." Paul said.

"Actually I made it for breakfast for Jacob, but you aren't going to listen to me anyways. So whats this 'news' you're talking about?" I asked questionly

"Oh. Yeah that. Um…Sam wants to talk to you about something. He said it was really important or something." Quil filled in helpfully.

"Yeah, so we're gonna stay here and eat breakfast." Embry said hopefully. Like I would let me stay here alone.

"And why would I let you stay here without my supervision?" I asked sarcastically.

"Cause Jake's here and will keep an eye on us." Quil said quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Jake, be sure that they don't destroy the house or anything." I said seriously. "I'm off to see the asshole known as the alpha. See you later!" I said with fake enthusiam. Really, the last thing I wanted to do was to see that two-faced bastard, but what the alpha says goes. So, I started to walk to see the guy I hated.

I walked up to the house that I hated, the house that should be mine. I rang the doorbell and hoped for once that Sam would answer the door. But since fate hated me, Emily answered the door. "Leah! Wow, this is a surprise." She said cheerfully. I knew what she was thinking. She thought I was here to forgive her, but I would never do that.

"Quil said that Sam wanted to talk to me about something important. Is he here?" I said without emotion.

Her smile faltered a bit, but then was back. "Yes of course, he is in the living room." She told me less cheerful than before. I walked into the living room to find Sam just staring into space.

"Hello Sam." I said trying to get his attention.

"Oh. Hello Leah. I wanted to talk to you about something important." He said in an oily manner.

"I know, Quil told me. What is this about Sam?" I said getting annoyed. He was beating around the bush. I wanted him to just spit it out.

"Well, I wanted to talk about this thing you and Jacob are doing." He said friendlier than before. "Sam Uley that is none of your freaking bussiness. You called me over here to talk about _my boyfriend?_" I demanded. I was still fuming with anger. I couldn't believe he actually wanted to talk about his.

"So you two are involved?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, we are involved! Sam you have no right to talk to me about this kind of thing! What the hell?" I demanded of him

"The reason I ask is if this 'thing' you have going ends badly, it will affect the whole pack. My job is to take care of the pack." He said quietly

"You do not control my love life. Besides, I think you already affected the pack by leaving me." I saw him flinch as I said that. Good, that asshole deserved it. He left me and then dares to talk to me about hurting the pack from a bad relationship.

"Leah," he started softer, "You know I didn't have a choice. I would have chosen you if I had a choice. You know that."

"You know what Sam, I don't. You left for a week without contacting me, and then you left me for my cousin. So, I think you have lost the privliage to talk to me about who I date. You already affected the pack by turning me into a bitter harpy, I think the damage is already done." I said unbelieving what he just said. He was worried about a breakup affecting the whole pack; he already crossed that bridge. I could feel my whole body shaking with anger. No, Leah. You will not phase in front of this asshole.

"Leah, I'm forced to love her, I really love you. Please forgive me." He asked with the pleading voice I loved so well. For a second I could see the Sam that I fell in love with, before the imprint, but then he was back to imprint zombie mood in a second. It made me wonder if the imprint could be broken, if I could be with Sam----no Leah, you are with Jacob now. He is making you happy now, not Sam.

"Sam, no. I'm with Jacob. I'm actually happy with someone other than you. Why can't you let me move on?" I asked him gently

"Because I love you." He said calmly, "Leah I have to ask you something. Why did you try to kill yourself?" he said slowly as if it was hard to say.

"Because of you. When you left me, it was like I didn't have anything to live for anymore. I was breathing but I was dead inside, the pills were just finishing the job. I had nothing to hold onto anymore, until Jacob saved me. He gave me something to live for again." I finished happily

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for what I did to you Leah. I never wanted any of this to happen." He said in a soft voice

"Sam I can't forgive you yet. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I have to go, Jacob is waiting for me." I said gently

"I understand Leah. There is a pack meeting in 15 minutes. Please have Jacob there as well; I think there is something he wants to share with us." He said in his alpha voice. I couldn't believe it. We had an actual conversation for the first time since he left me, but then it's back to business as usual. That asshole. Fine, two could play at that game.

"Fine, Jacob and I will be there after we stop making out on the couch." I said taking pleasure in the way he flinched. I still badass. I started to walk back to my house where I knew Jake was waiting and I realized I was happy he was.

Jacob's P.O.V

I was so happy that Leah actually wanted to be with me, I almost forgot about the pack meeting. I was going to tell Sam about the pregnancy. I nervous to what he was going to suggest. He might want to kill the fetus. I didn't really care about the fetus, I more feared for Bella's life. I was Leah, but I still cared about Bella. I waited for Leah at her house; Sam said he wanted to talk to her about something important. I hoped it didn't make us late for the meeting. Just then, Leah walked through the door.

"Hey Jake. Uh, we have a pack meeting in like ten minutes. We have to go now if we want to make it." She said in an exasperated voice. I could tell she had some sort of fight with Sam, but we would have time to talk about that later.

"OK then Leah. I wanted to tell them about the pregnancy." I could see her flinch when I mentioned the memory. It still pained her to see how much I cared about Bella. I couldn't help how I felt about Bella, but I knew that what I felt about her was so much more. I walked with her outside and into the forest to phase. We phased and a bunch of voiced came into our heads. _"Everyone calm the fuck down!" Leah yelled into my head. _

"_God Leah. I can't believe you just said that to your own brother. I mean you already scarred me for life, you want to cuss at me too?" Seth said in a mocking tone. _

"_Yeah I think I will." Leah shot back_

"_Quiet down you two!" Sam commanded. "Jacob I believe there is something you wanted to show us." He asked me._

"_What? Oh yeah." I showed them the memory of the Cullen's house making sure to stop before Leah ran out. "So basically Bella is pregnant." I said bluntly_

"_Oh my god."_

"_Wow."_

"_I didn't think this could happen. I thought it was impossible!"_

"_Quiet down everyone!" Sam said in his alpha voice. "I think the best thing to do in this situation is to eliminate this thing they have produced. Whatever it is, it might be a threat to our families and community."_

"_How will you get rid of it without killing Bella?" I asked confused._

"_Um Jacob, I don't think he was planning on keeping her alive." Leah said gently_

"_I can't let you kill her Sam." I said sternly_

"_It's the only thing we can do Jacob. It may be threat to our families. We have to do this. You will be a part of this. We have to fight our through to the fetus according to the alliances. Jacob you will take Emmett and Jasper with Quil and Embry. Leah you will take Alice and Esme with Seth and Paul. Jared you will help me with Rosalie. Once anyone has gotten through their opponent go on to Bella and the fetus and destroy them immediately." He said in his commanding alpha voice. I immediately bent to his command. I had to do the only I could think of to save Bella. _

"_No Sam. I was not meant to follow you. I am a black and therefore the alpha. I am going my own way." I said quickly_

"_Jacob, you're leaving me?" Leah said quietly_

"_No. I want you to come with me."_

"_Why would I do that? Protect a bunch of leeches is the worst kind of torture."_

"_Maybe, but then you wouldn't be under Sam's rule." _

"_Ok! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she said excitedly_

"_Calm Down! We're leaving right now." I said cheerfully_

"_Jacob, why are you leaving us? You know there can't be two packs in one area." Sam said questionly_

"_Because, Sam, I don't believe you are doing the right thing. So I am taking matters into my own hands. By leaving. Goodbye Sam." Then Leah and I started to run to Cullen Mansion to warn them about the packs intention._

Edward's P.O.V

I watched as the love of my life slowly waste away. Of course, Bella would want to give her life for whatever thing we had spawned together. I couldn't believe the pain I inflicted on her. I never wanted any of this to happen. All of a sudden, I heard Jacob screaming into my head.

"EDWARD! If you can hear me get outside now!" he yelled into my mind. I could also tell Leah was there as well but she was not really making her presence known.

"I will be right back love." I told Bella as I went outside to meet Jacob and Leah.

"Edward!" Jacob exclaimed in an exasperated voice. "I told the pack about the pregnancy and Sam wants to kill Bella and the fetus."

"But then," Leah interrupted "Jacob fulfilled his right as alpha and disobeyed Sam. I'm so proud of him." She said lovingly.

"Ok, we can talk about this in the house while you two get dressed." I said flatly

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Leah said embarrassed. "If you ever mention this to anyone else, especially Emmett, I will kill you."

"And you came as well Leah? I didn't think you cared about a bunch of leeches." I said

"I'm not gonna let them kill you guys for no reason. I'm not that horrible."

"Well, I'm touched Leah." And I actually was. I felt a rush of affection for her at that moment. I was trying to decipher where this came from when an errant thought caught my attention. It came from Leah.

"_All that thing wants is blood and destruction and death. I don't think it should survive. They should kill it as soon as it is born._"

That actually might be a good idea. "Leah what was that again?" I asked mildly curious.

"Oh um," she started embarrassed at her thought, "I was just thinking that all the fetus wanted is blood and death."

"That might be a good idea. The fetus might be closer to our genes than hers. We could try to give her blood to see if it helps." I said with the first hope I had in weeks. I hoped that this would work. I went inside to tell the others about this new revelation.

"Carlisle, we think that maybe the fetus is closer to our genes than Bella's." I said flatly.

"We could use the stash we had saved for Bella's transformation." Just then, Jacob and Leah walked in. I saw Rosalie scowl at their presence, but I didn't really care. All I wanted is to have Bella safe and happy.

Leah P.O.V

After a couple of hours, I could see that the blood was actually working. She was starting to get color in her cheeks again and she could sit up now. Right as I was really starting to get annoyed at the bloodsuckers, I heard Seth yelling outside.

"What the fuck Seth! Why are you here?" I screamed at my brother.

"I didn't want to be under Sam's rule anymore. That's why I'm here! God Leah! You don't control everything! Do you want to know what the other pack is doing or not?" he asked annoyed at me

"What are they going to do?" Jacob asked worried

"Well, what Sam has decided to do is to wait to attack until he talks to you about options. Right now they are on the defensive." He said very fast

"Well, that's good. He should know that I'm not going to give in. But what does he mean options?"

"I don't really know what that means, he was kind of vague when he told us."

"Ok thanks for the info Seth. Are you here to stay or just to pass information?"

"I want to stay if that's ok with you guys." Seth said uncertainly.

"You can stay if you want Seth." I told my brother

"Thank you so much guys! Hey, do you mind if I crash somewhere? I haven't slept for 4 days."

"Yeah, we need to crash to. We'll go into the forest and sleep." Jacob said alpha-like.

"OK, then. We'll talk in the morning." I said happily

"Ok then, night guys.


	5. wait, what?

disclaimer--so basically i didnt really want to write about nessie's (i hate that nickname i just dnt want to spell it out.) birth so this right after she comes out of bella's

belly. yup :D if u havnt read twilight..u wouldnt get it...but then u shouldnt be reading this story! so yeah..enjoy..very angstyy chapter...lol just read.

Jacob P.O.V.

"Edward, she's dying! We need to do something!" I yelled at Edward. He needed to save her and I didn't care how. I heard Alice come in, but I didn't acknowledge her presence yet.

"Jacob," the little pixie yelled, "get the syringe. It has Edward's venom in it, we can save her. Hurry." She said as she ran out the door.

I did as she told me too, and I could tell the venom was working. Once I knew that Bella was going to be okay I went downstairs to find Leah. I heard her talking with someone before I even hit the stairs. I vaguely wondered who that was but I was more interested in finding her first.

I tracked her smell to the kitchen and saw her talking with Alice calmly. This surprised me because she usually blamed the Cullen's for her being a wolf and everything.

"Uh, Leah, are you alright?" I said cautiously once I got to the kitchen. The psychopathic blonde was holding the thing that just came out of Bella. I think she named her Rennesmee. She was completed covered in blankets so I couldn't see her yet. Not that it mattered; all I wanted to see was Leah.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she said cheerfully. Wait, Leah was being cheerful? Something was definitely wrong.

"You're not acting like yourself, its kind of scaring me." I said, my voice shaking a bit.

"Well, I realized that I had nothing to be bitter about anymore. I have you forever and that's all I need." She said with a smile on her face. I walked over to where she and Alice were sitting and sat down next to her.

"Forever and ever babe. I'll never leave you, not in a billion years." I said meaning every word.

"Jacob would you like to see Rennesmee?" Alice asked. But before I could answer she had the child in her arms and was taking the many blankets off. I had a bad feeling about seeing what was under the blankets.

"No, Alice. It's ok. I don't have to…" I finished lamely. And then the final blanket came off and I felt like I found the center of the world. Rennesmee…she was the reason for my existence; I don't think I could live without her in my world.

"_What about Leah? The one you just promised to never leave? Where does that put her?" _a voice at the back of my head said. That was it; I had to get out of here. I ran out the door and phased before I hit the ground. But not before I could see the look on Leah's face. She looked pissed as hell, and all I could think was shit, she knew.

Leah P.O.V.

Jacob imprinted. That's all I could think; my Jacob imprinted.

"Leah," Alice said to break me out of my daze, "are you alright? Where did Jacob go?" Of course she was worried about Jake. He did just run out of here like a maniac.

"Um, well…I think Jacob has just imprinted. On Rennesmee." I managed to choke out. I couldn't believe that he hurt me the same way Sam hurt me. No, Jacob hurt me even more because he promised he wouldn't.

"Wait, do you mean Jacob has imprinted on Bella's baby girl?" Alice said surprised as anyone else.

"Um…yes, I think so. Um...I have to go now…I'll see you later Alice…bye Rose." I said distractedly. I ran out the door and didn't even bother with my clothes, I phased before I hit the ground.

I decided to just go home rather than yell at Jacob right now. I just felt empty and numb and I wasn't angry or pissed. At least for right now, who knows how I'll feel tomorrow.

I finally was at my house and once again I had to take the back way to make sure no one saw me phase, or see me naked. I walked up the stairs to my room and locked the door.

Then I walked to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. I sat next to the tub and sat there staring at the wall for hours. I looked over at the tub and saw the razor laying there, so I picked it up and brought it to my skin.

The cut ran deep but healed over in seconds. For the first time ever I was glad I was a wolf. I pushed the razor into my skin again and enjoyed the release it gave.

I heard Seth gently knocking at my door and I quickly got up to open the door. I assumed he had heard about Jacob already. So I prepared for the worst.

"Leah? Are you alright?" he asked sincerely. I didn't know what I was at that moment. I was confused, hurt, betrayed, lonely, and bitter all at once. So I answered truthfully.

"I don't know Seth, I just don't know." I admitted. I felt vulnerable for the first time in a very long while. I opened the door enough for him to come in. He looked really worried about me.

"I heard about what happened at the Cullen's today. And I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to be alright because its not. He hurt you in ways I can't imagine. I'm not going to tell that its natural what he did, because its not. I'm not going to say that you're going to make it through this okay, because you might not. I'm just going to be here for you if you need me, and that's all that matters." He said ended his little speech.

It's weird how he can know exactly what I need at that moment. I leaned into his chest and just bawled for what must have been hours. And he just sat there with me and let me cry. After I finally stopped crying and could actually talk again, I broke the silence.

"Thank you so much Seth. I really needed that." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for." He laughed jokingly. Then oddly, the doorbell rang. No one ever comes to our house. Seth left me to go get it. I was immediately filled with a sense of loneliness. I heard raised voices downstairs and went to go check it out.

"Get out Jacob!!! She doesn't want to see you!" I heard Seth scream at the person at the door who was obviously Jacob.

"I just want to explain…."he started but was cut off by Seth's yells.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled as he slammed the door in Jacob's face.

"Thanks again. I don't think I could face him just yet." I told him softly.

"The nerve of him. Thinking he could down here to talk to you. Yeah right." He muttered angrily.

I suddenly felt exhausted so I told Seth I was going to bed and I dragged myself up to my room and flopped on the bed and was out the second I hit the pillow.

Embry P.O.V.

I still couldn't believe that Jacob left Leah. It had been three days, but I still couldn't believe it. Leah hadn't left the house in days and according to Seth she barricaded herself in her room and barely eats. I wanted to check on her so I went to her house and went up to her room.

"Leah?" I gently knocked on her door and waited for her answer. "Leah?" I was getting worried now, so I just walked in. "Leah!" She was on the floor with another bottle of pills trying to kill herself again. "No, no, not again. Leah, stay with me." I said desperately.

"No. Leave me alone Call." She demanded. I wasn't going to let her die on my watch.

"Leah, no. You have to live. You just have to."

"Why? I have no reason to live? Jacob was my reason to live. Now he's gone. So what do I have to live for?" I could tell she was fading fast and I was getting desperate.

"You have Seth, and Sue, and I'm here for you. Hold on for just a little bit longer." I took out my cell phone and called 911.

"The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes Leah. Just hold on for 5 minutes." I stayed with her till they got her on the gurney. She made them stop for a second and she looked at me.

"Jacob? She said weakly as they wheeled her in to the ambulance. It made my heart sink to know that she was holding on to life, not for me but for Jacob.

"Embry!" I broke out of my daze to see Seth calling me over. I walked over to him slowly. "You were with her right? What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"She just didn't want to live anymore. That was it." I said flatly. I loved her, but she would never know. She loved Jacob too much to realize I was right here waiting for her.

"I hate Jacob so much right now! He drove her to this!" Seth yelled to nobody in particular.

"God damnit! I was going to try to help her!" I said to Seth. "I want to kill Jacob for doing this to Leah! Especially after what happened with Sam!" I yelled to the sky. No matter what, I was going to try to fix Leah. Even if takes 10 years, I'm going to try my hardest to fix her.


	6. i'm sorry really

Leah P.O.V.

I woke up in the hospital. Again. Stupid Call had to go and be all noble and save me. Not that I remember it. All I remember was taking the pills and wanting to die. Then it goes black. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital with Embry and Seth staring at me. So I'm recovering for another suicide attempt. Yup, I'm not crazy at all.

"Seth, when can I leave? I just want to go home." I pleaded with him, but nothing was working.

"Not until the doctor says its ok. Then you can go home." He said for the millionth time. I saw in his eyes that I really hurt him by trying to off myself.

"Seth, listen." I started to apologize, "Look, I'm really sorry that I tried to do this again, but…well there's really no excuse for what i've done to you. I just want to say I'm sorry for hurting you." I was trying to explain a million words in one apology, and it was hard to explain how I felt anymore.

"Leah, its not that you tried to hurt yourself, it's that I thought I was helping you. It was like a slap in the face, that I wasn't helping you at all. Like, you were telling me, don't even bother." He confessed. I couldn't believe he cared about me that much. It really changed my perspective of him.

"I really am sorry. I just thought about the rest of my life and what I would do with it, and I couldn't think of anything that would make me happy. So I thought why should I have to go through that pain when I can just end it here." I spoke softly so that he could barely hear me. I felt so guilty I couldn't even explain it.

"Leah?" Embry said as he walked into the room. "Can I talk to u for a second? Alone?"

"Um…sure I guess" I said really confused. I wasn't really close to Embry at all.

"Well, I wanted to talk to u about what you did. Why did u try to kill yourself again?"

I sighed. I wanted to lie, but I knew that I had to tell the truth. "Because Jacob doesn't love me anymore. He imprinted on that stupid spawn of evil and he doesn't want me anymore."

"So, who cares what Jacob thinks. What about Seth, and your mom, and other people who care about you? What about me?"

"What do you mean? No offense or anything Embry, but we are not close." I said really confused.

"I know. But I want to be." He looked into my eyes and I saw sincere kindness and willingness.

"Embry, you don't want to hang around me. Haven't you heard? I'm the bitter bitch no one wants to be around." I told him bitterly. I hated that no one did want me around. I was just the extra to everything, never the center of anything.

"Who told you that?"

"It's common knowledge. Everyone says it behind my back, I know they do." He looked confused even as I said it.

"Leah, not everyone is like Paul. Some people actually like you contrary to popular belief. Like me." He wouldn't look at me like he was scared of what I might say, which I guess is a good fear.

"So, let me get this straight. You actually like to be around me for long periods of time?" I looked at him questionly.

"Yes Leah. I am one of the lucky few." He said teasingly.

"Alright, so how come you haven't said this before?" IT had actually popped into my mind when he first said it and it had been bugging me.

He paused before he answered. "Well actually, I was afraid you were going to hurt me." He looked away like he was ashamed that he thought that.

"I wouldn't hurt you for liking me. Now flirting with me, that's a different matter." And we laughed like Sam and I used to. Speaking of where is Sam in my hour of need.

"Embry, where is the rest of the pack?" Even though Seth, Jake, and I had left Sam's pack, I still considered them part of us.

He looked around uncomfortably before he replied. "Um…They're all at the Cullen's house, seeing Renesmee." He looked reluctant, like he didn't really tell me.

"It's fine. I don't care if they're there. I just need someone with me here."

"I'm here Leah. I'll be here always." He looked sincere enough, but I just can't trust that anymore.

"Don't say that. You can never know if you'll be here. Just don't make any promises."

"Ok. I promise not to make any promises." He smiled and laughed. After awhile I joined in, just living in the moment for the first time in a long time.

So, Embry and me talked for hours before I could actually go home. He helped me pass the time by being funny and flirty. I could tell that he wanted something more, but I was too broken to be good for him, even if I wanted him.

I could tell he could help me get over Jacob without pushing himself on me. I think we could grow to be really great friends, you know, if I don't try to off my self again.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V. –Three weeks later.

"There you go Nessie. Walk to Jakey." Nessie was walking for the first time and I was helping her through it. I had to keep myself busy or I would start to think about the nagging voice in the back of my head that told me I should be with Leah right now.

"She's really getting the hang of it. And so early too." The pixie or Alice as she wishes to be called, told Edward.

It had only been a couple of weeks since nessie was born, but it had been really great to be with her. It was like I was finally complete. But I still felt the same way about Leah.

I loved the way Leah's hair swayed in tune with the wind, and her quick-witted answers, and the way she was always right. I loved everything about her, yet here I am with nessie.

"Oops, hi nessie." I was too busy thinking about Leah I didn't even see ness walk over to me. "You know what, I think I'm going to go home early tonight."

"No! Jakey, you can't go! Stay with me!" My little angel squealed to me.

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow, right when you wake up." I smiled down at her and picked her up and twirled her around the room before I left. I had to get to Leah before the need for my imprint came back.

I drove all the way to Leah's house and almost didn't stop. I walked up to her front door, and paused before knocking lightly.

"Oh. Hi Jacob." Embry answered the door. I think he was in about the same amount of shock I was.

"Um, hi embry. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Leah. We're just hanging out. What are you doing here?" he said a little cold. That took me by surprise for a second.

"I wanted to see Leah. I just want to talk with her." Embry glared at me like it was a crazy request.

"Well, she doesn't want to see you. Just go away, leave her alone. Go with your imprint." The mention of Renesmee made all the thoughts go from my mind for a minute.

"It's her choice isn't it? Let her decide if she wants to see me or not. When did you become her big brother?"

"When you decided to up and leave her for a mutant spawn." That was a low blow. The guilt from that was like white-hot daggers were pushing through my heart.

"I didn't choose to do this! It wasn't my choice!" He was making so angry. I couldn't even explain how I felt about it anymore.

"You left her! It doesn't matter how you felt about it, you left! She tried to kill herself again, did you know that? Probably not, because you were in your perfect little life with the leeches! So why don't you go back to them and just stay the hell away from here!" And then he slammed the door in my face. Just like that.

The guilt was eating me alive and I needed to go the only other person in the world who actually knew what I was going through. Sam.

I need to burn off steam anyways, so I walked to Sam's house. I gently knocked on the front door and as always Emily answered.

"Jacob, this is a surprise. Do u need something?" Poor Emily, she probably felt just as guilty as Sam did, if not more.

"Um…no. Could I just talk to Sam for a few minutes?" I asked politely.

"Sure. He's in the other room." She opened the door wide enough so I could come in.

"Sam? Could I talk to you for a second? It's about Leah." I asked him while I sat down on the couch across him. As soon as I mentioned Leah, he face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Is there something wrong? Is she alright?" he said anxiously.

"She's fine." I saw him relax a bit after that. "I wanted to talk about, well, how you left her. I mean, how did you bear the guilt?"

"To tell you the truth, I've never really gotten over that pain or her in general. I always live with the guilt that I left her bitter and resentful, that its all my fault and I can't take any of it back."

"So what your saying is that I'm never going to get rid of this nagging voice at the back of my head that says I need to be with her and not nessie?" I said anxiously waiting for an answer.

"We all deal with differently. I can't tell you how to feel. You have to deal with it your own way." I couldn't believe that was his answer. I needed to know how to deal with wanting to be with nessie and Leah at the same time.

"Well, thanks I guess Sam." I thanked Emily on the way out too and walked home to get some sleep. And to think about how to deal with Leah. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to hurt nessie either.

Thinking of nessie again overdid it. I had to go see her again. And I did. I went over the Cullen's house to see my imprint but really wanting to see Leah.


	7. behind these hazel eyes

Leah P.O.V.

I walked up to the bar dreading every step I took. I couldn't believe that Embry was making me do this. Especially because Jacob was going to be there.

"Embry, I'm not sure I want to do this. He's going to be there isn't he?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"I know you can do this Leah. Plus, there will be tons of alcohol to make it better." He reassured me lovingly. I knew that he loved me on some level, but I wasn't ready to address that yet.

"Alright, lets go in." I said uncertainly. We came in just as Rachel was finishing a song. That's right, Leah Clearwater was going to karaoke night at the bar.

"Leah, how bout you go next?" Embry said as he ushered me on stage. I figured as long as I was doing this, I might as well make it interesting.

"Emily, why don't you do a duet with me. And I would like to dedicate to Sam." I declared devilishly. Emily slowly walked up to the stage looking very wary. Then she looked at the song choice and eased up a bit.

"Lets do this." She said determined. She took the other mic and stood opposite to me but still looking at Sam. I could tell this was going to be fun.

I started the song,

"I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks and we've caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile."

Then Emily started her part,

"Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

It's gonna just feel so...

It just feels so good."

Then it was my turn again,

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

Then Emily sang again,

"Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

It's gonna just feel so...

It just feels so good."

Me again,

"I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving..."

Then Emily again,

"Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

It's gonna just feel so...

It just feels so good."

Emily finished the song with a bang. I walked off the stage to go find embry. "You're gonna have to give me a lot more alcohol for me to sing anymore." I teased half jokingly. I walked off to find the vodka.

I got to the bar and ran into the one person other than Sam in the world who I didn't want to run into. "Jacob." I stated like a complete idiot.

"Um…hi Leah…great song." He was obviously uncomfortable. Serves him right, doing exactly what he promised not to do. I was trying to think up things to say when Embry saved me from embarrassing me.

"Hey Leah, I got your drink right here." He said while glaring at Jacob. That was unusual for Embry, he and Jake were usually great friends.

"Um…yeah, thanks. Bye Jacob." I said as Embry gave me a 'We'll talk later' look. I decided to just let it go for now and just get drunk as possible.

About 8 drinks later, I wanted to sing again. So I picked another song and stood in front of my ex-lover.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Jacob Black." I stuttered as I staggered a bit.

"Louder, louder

The voices in my head

Whispers taunting

All the things you said

Faster the days go by and I'm still

Stuck in this moment of wanting you here

Time

In the blink of an eye

You held my hand, you held me tight

Now you're gone

And I'm still crying

Shocked, broken

I'm dying inside

Where are you?

I need you

Don't leave me here on my own

Speak to me

Be near me

I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger

Only to my eye

I see you, I feel you

Don't leave my side

It's not fair

Just when I found my world

They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me

You left with a smile

Mistaken, your sadness

Was hiding inside

Now all that's left

Are the pieces to find

The mystery you kept

The soul behind a guise

Where are you

I need you

Don't leave me here on my own

Speak to me

Be near me

I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?

All these questions run through my mind

I wish I couldn't feel at all

Let me be numb

I'm starting to fall

Where are you?

I need you

Don't leave me here on my own

Speak to me

Be near me

I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?

Where are you?

You were smiling"

I ended the song softly with a smile to show him how much he hurt me. I leaped off the stage to land in Embry's arms. He wasn't expecting it and almost dropped me. I took great pleasure in watching Jacob flinch forward like he was going to catch me.

"How'd you like the song Embry? Was it good?" I asked like the drunk person I was.

"It was great Lee. You should do another one later. Right now you should sit down before you pass out." He said as he sat me down on a nearby chair.

"I thought it described him perfectly." I said devilishly drunk.

"You're kind of a bitch when you're drunk, u know." Embry half joked. We both just started to crack up laughing. I don't know if it was the vodka or the funniness of the situation, but we laughed for a full five minutes before we could calm down.

"So Embry, should I do a nice song for you, or a fucked up one for Jacob?" I asked innocently.

"Well, of course we should make Jacob's day even worse than it already is." He chose uncharacteristically. I wondered again what was going with those two. But I shrugged it off and walked on stage. I saw what song Embry had picked for me knew instantly that this was going to be fun.

Jacob P.O.V.

My stomach churned uncomfortably as Leah walked onstage, I knew she had something up her sleeve and it wasn't good.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my dear ex Jacob." she declared as she started right at me. Then she began to sing.

"Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me

I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything, opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright, for once in my life

Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you, it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside anymore

Anymore

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes"


End file.
